Sidekicks Take Sick Days Too
by SWGraysonPaladinOmniChick227
Summary: A concept Dick Grayson can't seem to accept after he gets sick after a mission. Pre-Auld Aquaintance, no Zatanna yet. Brother!Wally, Daddy!Bats, FLUFFY FLUFF WITH A SIDE OF FLUFF COVERED IN FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1: I'm Fine

Chapter 1: I'm Fine

 **Me: Hey guys! Long time no see!**

 **Disclaimer: …**

 **Me: What?**

 **Disclaimer: Why isn't this the North Wind?**

 **Me: I um…just found the notebook and I haven't finished writing the chapter yet?**

 **Disclaimer: Fine…I'll accept it. Dragon doesn't own Young Justice.**

 **Me: I AM SO HYPED THEY'RE BRINGING IT BAAAACK! THEY BETTER REVIVE WALLY THIS SEASON OR I'M GONNA HAVE TO STAB A BISH.**

* * *

Robin felt bad. Scratch that, he was miserable. The whole team had just returned from a mission, and he'd been knocked into the water and taken in a few mouthfuls of the murky liquid. Of course, the others didn't know that. They just assumed he was wet because of the rain that was quietly drizzling outside. They'd all been knocked around a bit too. He'd decided to hit the showers, hoping it would help him feel better. As he stepped out of the warm water and into the cold air, he shivered. His muscles were screaming at him to go lie down, but M'gann had wanted them to get some work done.

The team had no idea that he wasn't feeling well. They hadn't known him long enough to recognize the signs of the little bird hiding pain or discomfort.

Well, _most_ of them hadn't.

"Hey Rob, you okay?" Wally inquired. "You look pretty wiped." He shot a concerned glance at his young friend as Robin rubbed his throbbing head.

"'M fine KF. Just tired from the mission is all," he lied tiredly.

"You sure? 'Cause—"

"I _said_ I'm _fine_ ," he ground out.

Wally looked hurt. "Okay, if you say so," he said.

* * *

Work turned out to be fixing the kitchen. Robin wiped the sweat from his forehead as he struggled to tighten a bolt under the sink. Wally was pouting because M'gann had ordered him to clean the place without his speed. Her excuse was that he needed to learn to work without it.

Frankly, Robin was pretty sure she just wanted to keep him busy so he wouldn't be flirting with her the whole time.

After about an hour of work, the thirteen-year-old had finished fixing the sink. He slowly emerged from the cabinets that held the plumbing, letting out an audible grunt as a majority of his muscles protested the movement.

"You alright Boy Blunder? Aw, did you get a boo-boo?" Artemis teased.

Instead of retorting with a jab of his own, Robin gritted his teeth and stood.

Wally didn't miss a beat. "Artemis, _lay off_!" he muttered to her, quiet enough that he thought his friend wouldn't hear.

"Why? It's just a little teasing! It's _Robin_. He can handle it," she whispered back.

"It's just…I don't think he's feeling too good right now," he admitted, eyeing the back of the younger boy's head as he retreated to the living room.

"He seems fine to me," she pointed out.

"Well you don't know him like I do," he reminded her. "Just trust me when I say it, something's wrong."

"Alright, Kid Idiot. I'll leave him be," she allowed.

Wally flashed a grin at her, a rare occurrence as the two always argued.

"Thanks a lot," he told her sincerely.

She nodded and the speedster kept cleaning, never taking his eyes off Robin. The boy was like a brother to him. And being the youngest of the team, there was like an unspoken rule that he was to be protected at all costs. After all, he'd be leading the team rather than Aqualad if he were older.

He watched as he collapsed on the couch. Bit strangely, rather than grabbing the remote to watch TV, he just… _laid there._ Quietly.

Too quiet for Wally's liking. But M'gann had given him orders to finish cleaning, or no cookies later.

Besides, Robin was probably fine. He was the Boy Wonder after all. He was most likely just tired from their mission like he'd said. Why would he lie? He had no reason to, especially to Wally. He _never_ lied to Wally.

* * *

Robin was lying through his teeth to his best friend in the whole wide world and he hated it. But Wally was like Bruce, a mother hen wherever he was concerned. He pretended to have not heard him and Artemis talking as he flopped down on the couch. He had an amazing sense of hearing.

It was a Bat thing.

In all honesty, he felt like he'd been run over by a train. His chest was tight, his muscles ached, his head hurt, and to top it all off, he was wheezing.

He knew he was probably running a fever, but he threw a blanket over himself anyway. He felt like he'd been dipped in ice.

But of course, that tipped Wally off.

* * *

Robin looked like he was about to fall asleep on the couch.

Robin, in all the years Wally had known him, had never _once_ slept on a couch. Not unless…

He super-sped through what remained of his cleaning. M'gann opened her mouth to shout a protest, but she was taken aback when he shushed her.

He carefully walked over to the couch.

"Rob?" he tried.

He bit his lower lip when all that answered him was a soft groan.

"Hey, you okay man?" he pressed.

"Mmm…no…," he mumbled.

Wally gave an exasperated sigh. "What's wrong Dick?"

"Ngh…hurs'…," he slurred.

The older teen chewed his lip again.

"What hurts?" asked, putting a hand on Robin's forehead gently. He was burning up.

"E'ryth'n'," he murmured, eyes cracking open beneath his domino mask.

"Ah Dick, ya' shoulda' told me!" he reprimanded softly, going around to the front of the couch and kneeling next to him.

"S'rry. 'll try harder nex' t'me," he joked with a pained grin. He followed it with a harsh cough, then a wheeze. He clenched his jaw shut in agony.

"M'gann, can you bring me the med-kit?" he called.

The Martian frowned. "What's happening? Why do you need the med-kit?" she inquired in concern.

"I think Robin is getting' sick," he responded, his eyes not leaving his charge. Robin's hand lifted off the couch, and knowing exactly what he wanted, Wally caught it and squeezed it tightly, comforting him through the pain. "I'm right here man."

"H'rd t' br'th," he rasped.

"How bad? Like suffocating or crushing?" he surveyed, going through the list of symptoms to try to narrow down what was wrong.

"D'no…," he wheezed. "F'ls l'ke th'rs 'n 'leph'nt s'tt'n 'n m' ch'st."

His slur was getting worse, and Wally pursed his lips. He gingerly removed Robin's mask.

"Bats 's g'nna kill me," he mused, trying to lighten the mood, before his face twisted in discomfort and he let out a cough.

Followed by another.

And another.

Wally quickly sat him up to ease the strain on his respiratory system, positioning himself so Dick was sitting back against him. He removed his cape too.

"I've got it!" M'gann exclaimed as she entered with the med-kit.

He practically snatched it and the others stood on in worry. He began barking out orders.

"Artemis, get me an oxygen canister. Kaldur, get me another blanket. Connor, I need a basin of ice water and a rag. M'gann, see if you can track down Batman, and tell him that Robin is sick, and to get here as soon as possible," he was firm enough to sound serious, but calm and soothing enough as to not startle Dick, who had stopped coughing and collapsed back against Wally, his head lolling lazily.

It was official.

He was _not_ fine.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Me: Wow…this is longer than most stories I've written.**

 **Disclaimer: But n'aww that was cute.**

 **Robin Translator App, ACTIVATE**

 **E'ryth'n'=Everything**

 **H'rd t' br'th'=Hard to breathe**

 **D'no, f'ls l'ke th'rs 'n 'leph'nt s'tt'n 'n m' ch'st=Dunno, feels like there's an elephant sitting on my chest.**

 **The others I'm sure you can figure out.**

 **-SWGDC227**

 **R &R btw!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unmasking the Dark Knight

Chapter 2: Unmasking the Dark Knight

 **Me: Wow, updating is weird after a hiatus!**

 **Disclaimer: Well since you have like three stories done for this category…**

 **Me: *hides as the North Wind fans rage***

 **Disclaimer: Dragon doesn't own Young Justice.**

* * *

The coughing that had wracked Dick's lean frame left him trembling in his friend's arms.

"Dick, we gotta get you in different clothes. We can't work with you in Kevlar," Wally told him.

"Mm," the boy consented.

The speedster's brow furrowed in concern and he felt his forehead again.

Kaldur returned with the extra blankets as Wally began to ease the sick teen out of his uniform.

"Kaldur, can you get me a plain white t-shirt and some sweatpants? And hand me that thermometer," he requested, gesturing to the med-kit he'd set on the floor.

The Atlantean obliged, giving him the device and heading off to get the clothes.

To save his dignity, Wally super-sped Dick out of his tights and utility belt. He put the thermometer in his mouth and patiently waited. After a moment, it beeped and he checked it, frowning.

"A hundred and two," he muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, M'gann was having her own "fun." If you could call talking to Batman fun anyway.

 _'M'gann? What is it?'_ Bruce inquired, his eyes instinctively narrowing beneath his cowl.

"Uh, Robin has fallen ill. He's _really_ sick. Wally needs you here as soon as possible," she reported.

 _'What exactly is wrong with him M'gann?'_ he pressed.

She bit her lip in uncertainty, then called for Wally. He was there in seconds.

"Batman, it's Dick," he said.

The masked hero scowled.

 _'He told them?'_

" _I_ told them. I couldn't help him without removing his mask, and he was so fidgety he probably wouldn't respond to Robin anyway," he admitted.

 _'What happened?'_

Just like Batman to get straight to the point.

"We got back from our mission and he—we—were exhausted. We'd all gotten beat up a bit, but Dick was separated from us for at least two minutes we can't account for. It was raining and he was drenched, so I'm guessing he fell into the water, but he's too out of it to tell us exactly what happened right now. He's really worrying me Bats. He can't even string together a coherent sentence anymore," he ranted.

 _'I'll be there soon. What's his condition?'_ he asked, wanting to know what he was walking into.

"Like I said, he's really out of it. He's mumbling and his speech is really slurred. He can barely keep his eyes open. He said he hurts all over, and that he found it hard to breathe. He's wheezing pretty badly. He's got a fever too, running a hundred and two," he rambled on, listing the symptoms.

"KF! He just threw up!" he heard Artemis call.

He sighed. "Guess he's nauseous too. Listen, I've gotta—"

 _'Go. I'm on my way.'_

The redhead nodded and sped over to the couch, kneeling beside his wheezing friend. He smoothed back his charcoal hair and smiled comfortingly. He carefully moved the basin he'd thrown up in.

"Hey Dickie-bird," he murmured, continuing to pet his little brother's dark locks soothingly.

"Mmm…," was his only response.

"You gonna throw up again?" he asked.

Somehow, the Boy Wonder gathered the strength to shake his head no.

"Good," he returned.

He grabbed the nearby oxygen canister and gently positioned the mask over his nose and mouth, then turned and adjusted the air flow. Dick gave him a tired but grateful grin as his efforts were eased by the steady stream of precious oxygen. Connor had returned with the water and handed Wally a rag, which he dipped in the liquid, wringing it out and putting it on Dick's forehead, trying to cool him down. He then proceeded to set up an IV. The acrobat flinched as he inserted the needle into his arm.

"Just hang tight kiddo, just a little longer," his caretaker whispered.

Sure enough, a cold sensation flowed through his veins and the pain began to dull. His eyes grew heavy and his vision blurred. Wally had sedated him.

"I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise," he murmured, squeezing his hand tightly.

Dick's hand fell limp in his grip and his eyes closed in a dreamless sleep. Wally grimaced worriedly but he was just glad he wouldn't be in pain while he slept.

' _Recognized, Batman. 0-1.'_

The zetas announced his arrival. His cape billowed behind him as he walked quickly toward them.

"How is he?" he demanded.

"Sedated. Figured it would help him rest and he wouldn't be in so much pain," he responded as he injected a fever reducer into his IV.

"Good call," Bruce praised, kneeling down beside him and running a hand over Dick's head.

"He's breathing a lot easier but he was in so much pain, I—," he looked upset.

"Hey, listen Kid. You did great. I called J'onn, he should be here soon to help figure out what's wrong. Why don't you get some sleep? You look exhausted," he comforted in a rare display of kindness.

Wally decided he was right, and too tired to protest, stumbled over to the armchair and collapsed into it.

He was asleep before his head hit the cushions.

* * *

When he awoke, Bruce Wayne was sitting on the couch with his son's head in his lap. He was constantly petting the boy's hair.

J'onn was standing nearby with a tray of medication, most of them antibiotics.

"What'd I miss?" he yawned, stretching.

"He's got a respiratory infection. Water he inhaled was dirty," he responded quietly.

Wally smirked at the sight of the Batman sitting on a couch stroking a child's hair, his cowl down behind his head.

"I suppose both your secrets are out, eh Bruce? You're the Batman, and you _do_ have a heart," he teased.

Bruce growled, but the look in his teal eyes and the upward curl of his lips betrayed him.

"Listen, I have to go on patrol in a few hours. Until I get back, can I trust you to take care of him?" he questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yessir, absolutely," the teen affirmed, a spark of determination igniting in his eyes.

Bruce nodded. "Good. I'm glad. Bow why don't you go join your team for dinner? Knowing you, I'm sure you need it."

But as he stood and began to make his way to the kitchen, Bruce stopped him.

"Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"…Thank you."

The sixteen-year-old beamed.

"No problem Bruce.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer: SO MUCH FLUUUUUFF!**

 **Me: I KNOW OMG!**

 **-SWGDC227**

 **R &R PLOS**


	3. Chapter 3: Daddy Bats

Chapter 3: Daddy Bats

 **Me: Woo! Back with a new chapter! Midterms are over now too.**

 **Disclaimer: And the North Wind fans are still raging…uh oh…**

 **Me: OH CRAP! *runs***

 **Disclaimer: Dragon doesn't own—OUCH! That looked like it hurt. JUST KEEP RUNNING THEY'LL GET TIRED EVENTUALLY!**

* * *

As Bruce stroked his son's hair, he sighed. He'd been in this position one too many times. When Dick was injured or had nightmares, or like now when he was sick.

Except the Two Face incident. He regretted the way he'd treated his partner, always had, always would. He'd fired him. Almost _permanently._

But luckily, Alfred had talked some sense into his thick head, though not before Dick had run off.

He'd just been so worried that the beating would be the end of his ward. As it was he'd nearly beaten the boy to death.

Most parents couldn't even _imagine_ holding their bruised, broken, and bloodied child in their arms, dying.

But Bruce Wayne? He'd lived it. Too many times. The boy was just so young.

Right now, he felt tiny and fragile wrapped up in three layers of blankets, cradled in Bruce's muscular arms. His head lolled with every movement he made, charcoal hair plastered to his forehead by sweat. There were times, times like these, that he wanted to force him to hang up the cape.

But he knew being a hero was Dick's life. Without it, Dick Grayson just wouldn't be Dick Grayson.

He realized that if he hadn't adopted him, Dick would have been put in an orphanage, would have grown up a normal child.

But in doing so, he never would have met his friends, not really. Sure, he Wally and Artemis all went to school together, but they had different classes, different lunches, and he doubted they would have known each other's names. They were both upperclassmen, and the general rule of thumb was that upperclassmen did not associate with the nerdy freshmen.

Besides that, he probably never would have gone to Gotham Academy anyway. That, and he never would have been a hero. Dick had saved so many lies in all his years as Bruce's protégé and he was so proud of him for it.

He didn't regret his choice. He wouldn't trade Dick for all the money in the world, in fact, he'd trade his fortune if it meant he would help him. He wouldn't change it for anything, regardless of how much danger the boy invited into his life.

They were a family, and nothing, in Bruce Wayne's eyes anyway, was more important than family.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Me: *still running* I'M SORRYYYYYYY!**

 **Disclaimer: *flinches as there is a loud crash and a tire rolls out of nowhere* Do we even own a tire? Why is there a tire?**

 **(Fluff chapter #1, more fluff incoming. Brace yourselves.)**

 **-SWGDC227**


	4. Chapter 4: Brothers

Chapter 4: Brothers

 **Me: *is asleep***

 **Disclaimer: *is also asleep***

 **Announcer Voice: Welp…we own nothing? Guys?**

 **Sabine: Shh…they just finished a Ben 10 marathon.**

 **Announcer Voice: What are you doing here? This isn't your show…**

 **Sabine: I'm on vacation.**

 **Announcer Voice: Huh…cool!**

* * *

Wally, being sixteen, was not well liked among his guy "friends" at school. Why? He was a junior who's best friend was a freshman. A dorky rich one at that. Truthfully, he was sure they were just jealous that he'd made friends with the son of a millionaire, which meant that Dick was able to buy him extra snacks at lunch.

But it was worth the teasing. Not because of the money mind you, but because Dick was the best friend he'd ever had. In everything but blood, they'd been best friends for the better part of four and a half years.

Wally had met Dick when he was nine, not long after he'd become Robin. It wasn't because of a mission, but a meeting between Bruce, Barry, and Oliver. The sidekicks hadn't needed to come, but Barry had noticed how lonely Dick was whenever he visited Wayne Manor. So, he and Oliver had brought their partners along. He hadn't regretted it either. That night, Bruce begrudgingly let the three tell each other who they were, and they'd hit it off.

Since then, they'd become inseparable. He'd been furious when he'd learned about Batman's decision to fire Robin after the Two Face incident, and overjoyed when the Bat had revoked his statement and reinstated him.

But before that, Wally had been beside himself with worry when he heard that Two Face had hurt Robin. What made matters worse was the fact he heard it from the news. It was on every channel. "Robin Killed!" It was everywhere. Before he could mourn his friend, Barry has quickly reassured him that, while grievously injured, Dick was very much alive and kicking. Sure, he'd wanted to rip Two Face's throat out (with his teeth, by the way,) when he found the child nearly beaten to death, but he was just relieved that he wouldn't be attending the nine-year-old's funeral.

He still remembered one of the scariest moments of their friendship. It was their first official mission together. This was before they'd formed the team.

Dick was eleven at the time, making Wally thirteen.

The former had been shot in the leg by a thug. The gut-wrenching scream of agony still echoed in his ears, and he could still see the blood.

But the thug had made one mistake. One _big_ mistake.

He'd hurt Dick Grayson.

So Batman put his shooting arm in a full cast and broke his nose.

But in those seconds Dick had crumpled to the ground, Wally's heart had stopped.

However, being Robin, the boy didn't cry, didn't let the pain show.

And that day, for the first time, Wally had witnessed the Batman show kindness and love. The way he took care of Robin was some of the most heartwarming exchanges he'd ever seen.

Of course, he could also call one of their more recent events scarier.

When the Reds had ambushed them in the Cave. When Robin had been working on setting of an EMP and the torrent of water had sucked him under. His heart was pounding in absolute terror when she lifted him out of the water and his jaw had gone lax, mouth falling open.

He was too stunned and worried to form the question 'is he okay' when Artemis had saved them. Thankfully, Kaldur had beat him to it. He'd audibly sighed in relief when he heard the boy cough and expel the water he'd inhaled. Later, when Tornado had turned on them, he and Artemis were the last to wake up. He and Conner had watched anxiously as Batman had drawn his protégé into his arms, his long cape hiding all but his head from view. After a minute of trying to coax him back to consciousness, Dick had started to cough and sat upright as Bruce put a comforting hand on his back.

Now, despite the fact he knew Dick would be alright, he was worried for the little bird he cared about so much. So when Batman left, he took his place and cradled his lean frame in his arms, changing his washcloth whenever it would dry out and comforting him whenever the sedatives would wear off. Reassuring him that his brother was still there for him.

* * *

The next morning, Artemis found the two asleep. Wally's cowl was down and his mouth was slightly open. One arm was wrapped around Dick's shoulders, his other gripping his hand tightly in comfort. She smirked, took out her phone, and snapped several pictures.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Announcer Voice: So fluffy…**

 **Sabine: I know right? This is fluffier than an Ezrabine fanfic.**

 **Announcer Voice: Tru tho.**

 **-SWGDC227**


	5. Chapter 5: In a Minute

Chapter 5: In a Minute

 **Disclaimer: *yawns* What even happened last night?**

 **Me: I vaguely remember a boy turning into a giant blind alien dog…**

 **Disclaimer: What were we, drunk or something?**

 **Me: I dunno.**

 **Disclaimer: Oh God, you've changed your name…**

 **Me: What did we** _ **do**_ **last night?**

 **Disclaimer: How should I know? But your name...What do I even call you now?**

 **Me: Omni? Justice? I don't care.**

 **Disclaimer: Alright...Omni owns nothing? This is weird...what's going on?**

* * *

When Wally woke at noon, the first thing he did was rest a hand on Dick's forehead. It was still sweaty, but now it was cool. The speedster sighed in relief. His fever had broken.

He was also ecstatic to find his breathing much, _much_ clearer than before. He wasn't as pale either, and seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"Thank God…," he whispered, smoothing back Dick's raven hair. He gently moved him and stood, covering him with the blanket and leaving him to rest. But before he could leave, the younger teen's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Stay," he pleaded.

Wally chuckled. "How long have you been—"

"About two minutes," he cut him off.

"Wow, interrupt much?" he feigned offense.

Truthfully, he was just happy the boy wasn't slurring his speech anymore. While he had no problem translating a sleepy Robin, he found it much easier to talk to him when he was actually coherent.

"Ha ha," he deadpanned. But his eyes had a small gleam in them that was begging him to remain at his side.

"Alright Dickie-bird. I'll stay," he appeased, sitting on the floor by the couch.

Dick smiled and let his eyes close. After a few minutes, his death-grip on Wally's wrist slackened and his soft snoring reached his ears.

But he didn't dare move. Being a Bat, Dick was a _very_ light sleeper.

Instead, he settled for playing a game quietly on his phone.

* * *

Dick was sitting on the couch the next morning when the others arrived.

Kaldur smiled at him. "Good to see you are feeling better Robin."

Dick put up a hand. "Please, call me Dick. You deserve to call me by my real name, since you know anyway.

The Atlantean nodded. "Alright Dick," he paused. "But forgive me if I don't always call you that. Old habits die hard, I suppose."

"Yeah bird-brain. Robin suits you better anyway," Artemis jabbed as she entered.

"Oh ha ha ha. Very funny," he said, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

She let out a genuine laugh and continuing on her way, pausing when Wally arrived.

"Last one again Twinkle Toes?" she asked innocently.

"Oh shut up," he grumbled.

"Oh and Wally? Fix me a sandwich, would you?" she requested.

"Uh uh. No way am I making _you_ a sandwich Sharpshot," he quipped.

"Oh really? How 'bout I show this to all your friends?" she threatened, waving her phone at him.

"Show what—" he froze, gasping in horror at the pictures. "You wouldn't _dare._ "

"Oh, I would," she retorted.

He lunged at her. "Delete them! Delete them now!"

"No way carrot top!" she cried, running away.

M'gann walked in and stood staring at the scene.

"Should we…stop them?" she inquired in confusion.

Dick smiled, pulling out his own phone and opening the camera.

"Yeah," he began, a devilish smile on his face. "In a minute." He started recording.

They chased each other around the room for several minutes before Wally tackled her to the ground and reached for her phone. "Give it…"

"No!" she exclaimed, squirming.

Dick's signature cackle filled the air and they looked at him. They both gasped when they saw what he was doing. "Get back here!"

Wally chased him as he ran off, and soon Dick's laughter was joined by Kaldur's and Conner's. Soon, the whole team was on the floor, clutching their stomachs and gasping for air as fits of giggles wracked their bodies.

And all was back to normal at Happy Harbor.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer: It's so fluffy…**

 **Ben: Yeah.**

 **Me: Gah! Ben? What are you doing here? I haven't even** _ **written**_ **for your fandom yet!**

 **Ben: *shrugs* I like comic books, so why not Young Justice?**

 **Me: Hmm…Why not indeed…**

 **-SWJOC227**


End file.
